


The Way You Make Me Feel

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Sub Lee Jeno, Subspace, i guess lol, sooo many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: "How are you feeling?” Jeno closes his eyes for a moment, running his tongue over the fingers in his mouth before he reaches up with gentle hands to pull them out.“I,” and his voice is light and airy, “feel so good, wanna make you feel good.”





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the only person who loves Hyuck more than me is Jeno LMAOOO some of these are so easy to write, some are absolutely impossible lmaooo

“You okay, baby?” Donghyuck runs his fingers through Jeno’s hair in a way that seems almost too soft for the situation. They’re both naked and hard, bangs sweaty from how they’ve been rolling around in the sheets for the last half hour, kissing and rubbing against each other. Now, though, Jeno lays almost limp, compliant, ready to be molded under Donghyuck’s warm hands. His eyes are wide and hazy, hair fanned out around his head like a golden crown. His lips are parted and he easily accepts two of the younger boy’s fingers, suckling on them, whining softly when Donghyuck pushes the pads of his finger down on his tongue. Donghyuck coos.

“My sweet boy, I need you to answer me, baby. How are you feeling?” Jeno closes his eyes for a moment, running his tongue over the fingers in his mouth before he reaches up with gentle hands to pull them out. He smacks his lips before responding.

“I,” and his voice is light and airy, “feel so good, wanna make you feel good.” He looks up at Donghyuck with puppy eyes and Donghyuck feels like he’s holding this boy’s heart in his hands. He cups Jeno’s cheeks and kisses him softly, his thumbs stroking at Jeno’s cheekbones. Donghyuck loves the way Jeno seems to melt under him, giving up control, letting Donghyuck lead him. When Donghyuck pulls away, Jeno whines and chases his lips and it makes Donghyuck lean forward to peck him once, twice.

“You wanna make me feel good?” Donghyuck rests his hands on top of Jeno’s which have since relocated to his lower back, pushing them down down down until Jeno’s absently gripping at his ass, groping at it. Donghyuck lets out a breath and rocks his hips forward, his dick sliding against Jeno’s and they both let out a moan. “Wanna make me feel good, baby boy?” Jeno slips a hand down farther, dragging the tip of his finger over Donghyuck’s hole, pressing but not enough to breach—all the same, it pulls a quiet whine from the younger boy. “What do you wanna do, sweetheart?”

And Jeno looks up at him with the prettiest flush on his cheeks, licking his puffy lips. He presses a bit harder at Donghyuck’s hole, the tip of his finger slipping in, pulling a sweet moan from the boy on top of him. He licks his lips again, smacking them while he stares up into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“I wanna,” his eyes flick down and he licks his lips again when he glances up at Donghyuck, moving his hands up to softly nudge Donghyuck’s hips forward, “I-I wanna,” and Donghyuck just leans down again to kiss him. He knows what Jeno wants, he always knows.

“Okay, baby,” he whispers against Jeno’s lips, swiping his tongue against the boy’s upper lip, “okay.” He kisses Jeno again quickly before shifting up Jeno’s chest and up and up and up until he’s hovering over Jeno’s face, hands gripping the headboard of their bed. “Is this what you want, baby? Huh? You want this?” And Jeno _ whines _ , his hands dragging up to grip at Donghyuck’s hips and pull him down. The smaller boy goes easily, shifting his weight on his knees and settling down until— _ oh _.

Jeno’s got his mouth pressed right against Donghyuck’s asshole and he kisses at it once before he’s working at it with his tongue, licking around the rim and sucking at the pucker. Donghyuck lets out a loud moan, fingers tightening around the headboard, his thighs starting to tremble. It’s rare that they do this which is a shame because Jeno’s _ so good _ with his mouth, lapping at Donghyuck’s hole like a puppy, eager to please. Jeno’s moved his bigs hands down to grip at his ass again, using his strength to help keep Donghyuck steady over him. He’s really working Donghyuck, and the boy can only imagine how his lover looks under him, mouth and chin wet. Donghyuck’s hole feels so wet and sloppy and he can already feel his own orgasm building deep in his stomach.

He begins grinding down on Jeno’s face, forcing the boy’s tongue deeper into him, letting out a loud whine. He would be more embarrassed at how quickly he was about to come but really it had been so long since the two of them had had free time, had had time to touch themselves, let alone each other. Even over his own moans, he can hear Jeno whimpering and whining and moaning. His tongue moves faster like he can’t control himself, his hands squeezing at any piece of Donghyuck’s flesh he can reach. He pulls Donghyuck down on him harder, reaches one hand around to tug at the boy’s cock once, twice, three times, then licks Donghyuck messy through his climax.

Everything pauses for a minute before Donghyuck rolls off of Jeno and reaches a hand done to blindly palm at Jeno’s dick but the older boy whines and grips at Donghyuck’s wrist.

“You don’t need to, I already…” Jeno’s face flushes and Donghyuck let’s out an amazed laugh before rolling onto Jeno to kiss him again. It’s a bit disgusting—Jeno’s face is covered in drool and he tastes like—but Donghyuck keeps kissing him. Jeno lets the boy lick into his mouth, sucking on Donghyuck’s tongue before the younger boy pulls away. They stare at each other for a moment before Donghyuck drops his weight down on top of Jeno’s.

They can clean up later.


End file.
